User blog:SPARTAN 119/Kazuo Kiriyama (Battle Royale) vs Yukiteru Amano (Mirai Nikki)
Kazuo Kiriyama, the teenage sociopath who volunteered to join a game of survival and murder sponsored by an corrupt government... just for the fun of it. VS The teenager who was unwillingly swept into a battle to become a god and was forced to kill or die. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Combatants= Kazuo Kiriyama Kazuo Kiriyama was a ninth grader in a totalitarian Japan where the government instituted a law known as the BR or Battle Royale Act, which states that a randomly selected class of ninth grade students would be sent a remote island, armed with random weapons (anything from an Uzi to a paper fan), and made to kill each other until only one survives. The students are given bomb-collars which will detonate if the attempt to escape, remove the bomb, enter a forbidden "danger zone" The reasoning for this varies between the novel, manga, and film version of the story. In the novel and manga, the act of an alternate totalitarian Japan known as the Republic of East Asia, possibly as an act of retaliation against youth protests or to use the survivors for some sort of military unit (implying the WWII either ended in Axis victory or never happened). In the film, the BR Act is a government retaliation against youth opposition during a period of high unemployment and social unrest. In Either case, Kiriyama's backstory is similar. Kiriyama is a sociopath who suffered from brain damage as a child that made him unable to sympathise or empathize with anyone, and gave him a violent demeanor. Kiriyama volunteers to take part in the Battle Royale for his own amusement. Kiriyama is initially armed with a paper fan, but manages trick another student in to thinking he is going the ally with him, then disarms him with his bare hands and uses the contestants Uzi to kill him and several others. Kiriyama takes their weapons, arming himself with a a handgun (the model varies between the manga, novel, and film, a wakizashi, two Mk II Fragmentation Grenades. Kiriyama then goes on to kill several others, including two girls who draw attention to themselves attempt to contact the main character and ally themselves with him, a girl named Mitsuko Souma, who is every bit as sociopathic as he is, and a boy who he kills in a particularly gruesome manner, decapitating him with his wakizashi and then placing a grenade in his severed head and throwing it at Shuya Nanahara, Noriko Nakagawa, and Shogo Kawada, the three protagonists of the series. Nanahara and the others escape. Nanahara, Nakagawa, and Kawada confront Kiriyama a final time at the scene his latest murders, a building consumed in flames by the untimely explosion of a car bomb, which Kiriyama's victims intended to use to destroy the building on the island used as a forward base by the government forces in charge of the Battle Royale event. Kiriyama is is finally killed by Shoga Kawada, who shoots him with a SPAS-12 assault shotgun. Yukiteru Amano Yukiteru was an introverted teenager living in Sakurami City until he was given a "Future Diary" by a being known as "Deus Ex Machina", a being claiming to be God. The "Future Diary" predicts some aspect of the holder's future, in the case of Amano's, the actions of those around him, but never predictions directly concerning himself. The diary, which takes the form of a cell phone, marks Yuki as a combatant of a battle royale to the death between twelve "diary holders", with the winner becoming Deus' successor as god. Yuki's intends to revive his dead parents if he wins the battle and becomes a god. Amano is aided in the battle, not always willingly, by Yuno Gasai, a violent, stalker-like "diary holder" who happens to be obsessed with him. =Weapons= Knives Combat Knife (Kazuo and Yuki) Kazuo and Yuki both use a combat knife similar to a KA-BAR or other military fighting knife. Melee Weapons Wakizashi (Kazuo) The Wakizashi is a Japanese short sword with a blade between 30 and 60 centimeters, similar in appearance to a smaller katana. The wakizashi had a short, single edged, slightly curving blade for close combat, and in some case, committing ritual suicide. Machete (Yuki) A machete is a long, heavy-bladed knife with a heavy blade used both as a weapon and for more mundane tasks such as cutting brush. For the case of this match, the weapon will be about the same length as Kazuo's wakizashi. 119's Edge Kazuo's Wakizashi for its sharper, higher quality blade. Pistols Walther P99 (Kazuo) The Walther P99 is a 9mm semi-automatic handgun. The weapon has a 16-round magazine and a range of 60 meters. SIG Sauer P220 (Yuki) The standard issue sidearm of the JSDF, the SIG Sauer fires 9mm ammunition from a 9-round magazine and has an effective range of about 50 meters. 119's Edge Kazuo's Walther P99 for its superior range and capacity Submachine Guns Uzi (Kazuo) The Uzi is a classic Israeli-made submachine gun. The original Uzi has a rate of fire of 600 rounds per minute and a magazine holding 32 9mm rounds. The weapon has an effective range of 200 meters. MP5 (Yuki) The MP5 is a German-made submachine gun firing 9mm ammunition from a 30 round magazine. The weapon has a rate of fire of 800 rounds per minute when firing in full auto, and range of 200 meters. 119's Edge Yuki's MP5 for its superior range and rate of fire. Explosives Mk II Fragmenation Grenade (Kazuo) The Mk II fragmentation grenade was the standard issue grenade for the United States military. The weapon was known as the pineapple grenade because of the grooves cut the weapon that were at the time believed to aid in fragmentation. The Mk II had a TNT filler. The grenade was later phased out due to issues with reliability of fragmentation. M84 Flashbang Grenade (Yuki) A flashbang grenade is a type of grenade designed to produce a blinding flash and a deafening bang, but no shrapnel. The weapon is designed to disorient and disable, but not kill. 119's Edge Kazuo's Mk II for its greater lethality. =X-Factors= =Battle= To avoid another tie, I'm going to break the tie on the side of Kiriyama. Okishima Island, Japan, an alternate universe where Yukiteru is involved in the BR program. Kazuo Kiriyama walked down a street on the abandoned island of Okishima, Japan, location of the Battle Royale Program's event, Uzi in his hands. Kiriyama reloads his Uzi, topping off the magazine from at ammuntion spent killing his previous victims. Yukiteru Amano runs across the road, MP5 in hand. Kiriyama fires a burst from his Uzi at him missing. Yuki returns fire, forcing Kiriyama to take cover behind a chest-high brick wall. Yuki then retreated into a house. Kiriyama readied an Mk II fragmentation grenade and tossed it into the building. The grenade exploded inside the house, blowing out the windows and spraying sharpnel everywhere. Kiriyama got up, Uzi at the ready, and entered, but Yuki's body was no where to be found. Yukiteru Amano stood on the top of the stair and fired a short burst at the exact location where Kiriyama was second before he moved to check the kitchen. Kiriyama immediately turned around an fired back, one of the round's hitting Yuki's shoulder, causing him to drop the gun. Yuki threw a flashbang grenade down the stairs, which landed at Kiriyama's feet. Kiriyama rolled into the kitchen and plugged his ears and closed his eyes, lessening the effects of the grenade, but still causing a loud ringing in his ears. Worse still, as he rolled, he had dropped his Uzi. Kazuo saw Yuki climb down the stairs and fire three shots from his SiG Sauer. Kiriyama dove out the kitchen window, into the backyard to avoid more fire, then drew his Walther and fired several shots at Yuki. After exchanging fire for a few minute with no hits, Yuki drew his machete and exited the abandoned house, into the backyard. Kiriyama unsheathed his wakizashi in response, and blocked a blow from Yuki's machete, before striking back himself. Yuki raised his machete for a downward strike, however, Kazuo dodged and stabbed him with his wakizashi. Yukiteru fell to the ground, greviously wounded and screaming the pain. Kazuo got out another Mk II grenade and placed it next to Yukiteru, before jumping back into the kitchen and hitting floor. Kazuo heard a loud bang as his opponent was blown apart. Kazuo retrieved his Walther and Uzi, as well as Yuki's MP5 and SiG and, after reloading all of the weapons, exited the house to hunt down his next victim. WINNER: Kazuo Kiriyama Category:Blog posts